Clemente Yuzuki Nes Peacemaker
Clemente Yuzuki Nes Peacemaker is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0, and an elite knight of the Yuzuki, who protect the Kingdom of Concordia's peristylium and sovereign. As a warden of the House of Yuzuki of the Five-Star Royal Guard, Clemente is charged with protecting the kingdom as well as guarding the seal over the Cursemire of Naraku. Clemente is a distant relative of Celestia, as well as her peer and rival. Profile Appearance According to the Rubicus, Clemente is 23 years old and 130cm tall. She has pink hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and wears spectacles. Her clothing is similar to Claes Celestia Misca Sancest's uniform, but in shades of dark red and pink in contrast to the blue and white of Celestia's. Clemente wears a long elaborate headpiece with two large spirals with "tails" hanging down her back, and a floor-length red kimono with silver embroidery detail and cinched at the waist with an obi. The red of the kimono fades into pink shades at the hem and at the ends of her sleeves. Personality Story As warden of the Five-Star Royal Guard, Clemente inherited her position in the Yuzuki Warden and played a role in all governmental affairs. She proved her military prowess early on and earned her title at a young age. During the war against the Dominion of Rubrum, her entire unit falls and she sides with the Milites to exact revenge. Her hopes are dashed by Class Zero and she considers ending everything out of despair, though Rem Tokimiya is able to persuade to to continue living. With her faith restored, Clemente sets out once again to complete her true mission. As the warden of the Five-Star Royal Guards's Yuzuki division, Clemente is also charged with the unusual task of guarding the seal over the Cursemire of Naraku. Only those raised in the House of Yuzuki and trained in the special sealing arts may fill this rare position. Due to their direct connection with the heathen Dracobaltians, the members of the Yuzuki clan are some of the few in Concordia with thorough knowledge of the old Blue Dragon dynasty. After the assassination of Queen Andoria, the King of Concordia assumes the throne as the first king in history of Concordia. When the Soryu refuses to obey him in the war against the dominion, he orders the unsealing of the Naraku, despite Clemente advising against it. She relents only after he questions her allegiance to the kingdom and her ruler, though she requests an evacuation of the kingdom's residents. Showing no interest the King dismisses Yuzuki and Celestia to deal with the task. When Clemente and Class Zero corner the King during his search for the Blue Dragon Crystal in Naraku, they discover he was responsible for the Queen's assassination to become Concordia's first male king. Because he felt he had been discriminated due to his gender, he wanted to reactivate the Blue Dragon Crystal so the kingdom would no longer be solely ruled by women. However, Clemente reveals that the Blue Dragon Crystal no longer exists and the male people of the Blue Dragon Crystal have become the Dracobaltians. The king refuses to accept Clemente's explanation and is devoured by the Dracobaltians before he can fulfill his ambitions. Clemente chooses to stay in Naraku to fend off the Dracobaltians, sacrificing herself to allow Class Zero to escape. Gameplay The party can meet Clemente in Ingram District 0714 in Chapter 4 where she gives the task Flex for Her Majesty. The player must max out a cadet's Attack to get a Draconic Gemstone. Voice Clemente is voiced by Yū Kobayashi in Japanese, who also voiced Princess Goblin in World of Final Fantasy. In the English version, she is voiced by Courtnee Draper. Gallery Hoshihime & kurementi.PNG|Concept art of Celestia and Clemente. Yuzuki trailer.png|Clemente in the trailer Etymology Clemente is related to "clement", which means "merciful" or "gentle" in Latin. Yuzuki can be translated in English as "evening moon." Trivia *Clemente only appears in the main game once, in Ingram in Chapter 4 for the "Flex for Her Majesty" task. The special scene "Clemente and the King of Concordia" is obtained in the Annals of Orience after unlocking "A Reason to Live" (by doing all of Enra's missions), and progressing to Chapter 6. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0